


Caféine

by Alitheia



Series: Champignon [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Romance, fluff bego sih karena saya ga mampu bikin fluff beneran, midofem!aka
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebenarnya analogi Akashi Seiko yang lebih tepat mungkin bukan kafein, tapi nikotin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caféine

**Author's Note:**

> **Caféine**  
>  Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
> saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini.
> 
> champignon #1 midofem!aka. genderbend. college!au. coffeshop!au (karena nulis fanfik belum afdol kalau belum bikin au ini /bukan).
> 
> a/n: project dari taun kapan ini ya baru bener-bener ketulis sekarang www nama depan akashi di sini jadi seiko kayak usulnya nobu-san waktu itu /o/ nah ini, sebenernya, saya berusaha nulis sesuatu yang ringan dan manis, bau-bau metropop atau romantisnya anak muda gitu deh tapi kayaknya emang ga pantes ya, ehe. /ngek anyway, semoga menikmati meski sedikit-sedikit fanfik ini ditaburi opini pribadi ‘w’ /ga

Salah Shintarou kalau ia terlalu mudah terjatuh.

Baiklah, mungkin gadis itu memang agak ( _terlalu_ ) cantik untuk ukuran orang yang bisa secara kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya sewaktu menonton orkestra, tapi intinya tetap saja ia jatuh. Jatuh hati, jatuh cinta, dan mungkin hampir jatuh harga diri juga. Padahal Shintarou yakin kalau ia sama sekali bukan tipe yang _jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama_. Sama sekali bukan. Tapi yang dialaminya sekarang ini apa lagi namanya kalau bukan _jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama_?

Semua sebenarnya dimulai dengan biasa-biasa saja, maka ekspektasinya pun juga untuk diakhiri dengan biasa-biasa saja. Orkestra yang dikepalai oleh saudara ibunya berkunjung ke Tokyo, dan Shintarou sebagai penggemar setia musik klasik dalam keluarga, dianugerahi satu tiket di barisan depan. Malam itu semua yang dimainkan adalah karya Handel. Shintarou tidak begitu familier, sebenarnya, tapi tetap diambilnya juga tiket itu. Yang penting kan gratis; kenal atau tidak kenal dengan lagu yang dipertunjukkan, setidaknya masih lebih baik daripada kursi di belakang para pemain yang diperuntukkan untuk pelajar (memang sih lebih murah, tapi satu-satunya wajah di panggung yang bisa dilihat Shintarou hanyalah si konduktor, dan setengah muka si pemain piano kalau kebetulan memang sedang ada).

Sabtu malam itu, sengaja ia datang lebih cepat hampir dua puluh menit sebelum pintu ke ruang pertunjukan dibuka. Sambil menunggu di salah satu sudut lobi yang semakin lama semakin dipenuhi manusia, ia sesekali mencuri pandang ke cermin yang dipasang di dinding, memeriksa penampilannya sendiri. Kalau ada Takao Kazunari sekarang, ia pasti sudah ditertawakan. Shintarou yakin sekali kalau pemuda itu akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti, “Shin-chan, buat apa juga sih kau mengkhawatirkan soal penampilan kalau kau saja tidak punya seorang gadis untuk memerhatikannya? Makanya cari pacar sana!”

Yah, Shintarou sebenarnya mau-mau saja sih punya pacar, atau setidaknya teman diskusi yang lebih _nyambung_ , kalau memang status kekasih itu terlalu merepotkan. Seseorang yang berselera sama, yang juga bisa diajak menonton konser semacam ini supaya ia tidak perlu melulu pergi sendirian. Kalau saja ia cukup narsis, mungkin Shintarou sudah berkencan dengan cermin.

Terlalu lama sendiri (maksudnya sendirian menunggu di lobi, bukan terlalu lama hidup sendiri tanpa punya kekasih hati), ia membayangkan tiba-tiba saja jodohnya datang melewati pintu kaca dan memasuki ruangan, mata mereka seketika bertemu lalu kedunya entah bagaimana jadi mengobrol; berkenalan, saling tertarik dengan kepribadian satu sama lain, berteman. Kemudian sering bertemu dan mengetahui kalau ternyata zodiak mereka kompatibel. Kalau ada yang bertanya, kurang-lebih begitu sih romansa ideal seorang Midorima Shintarou; suatu hubungan yang sudah digariskan oleh perbintangan.

Tapi itu tentu saja tidak terjadi, dan ia jadi geli sendiri karena punya imajinasi konyol. Konser hampir dimulai, pintu dibuka, Shintarou menunjukkan tiketnya ke petugas yang memeriksa, lalu menerima _booklet_ yang ia tidak yakin akan dibaca. Shintarou menaiki tangga dan masuk ke pintu lain tempat nomor tempat duduknya tertera. Rasanya ada bangga tersendiri ia bisa duduk di barisan kursi yang paling mahal, jarang-jarang saja kan mahasiswa tahun kedua sepertinya punya modal (atau dalam kasusnya, cukup beruntung untuk mendapat tiket gratis) untuk duduk di depan. Bagai naik derajat.

Shintarou membuat dirinya sendiri nyaman di kursinya, bersandar sedikit sambil menyaksikan para pemain orkestra satu per satu mulai masuk dan menyiapkan alat musik. Kadang-kadang ia suka terbayang, kalau dulu ia lebih serius di musik dan bukannya memilih kedokteran seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang, mungkin ia akan menjadi salah satu dari orang-orang yang berada di panggung itu; menyiapkan pianonya sembari ditontoni ratusan pasang mata.

Ruangan mulai dipenuhi penoton, ketuk-ketuk kaki di lantai yang berlapis karpet terdengar seperti debum-debum kecil. Enam baris kursi di depannya mulai penuh, dan di sebelah kirinya juga sudah terisi, sedangkan dua kursi di sebelah kanannya masih kosong. Pada saat yang bersamaan, ia penasaran tapi juga tidak acuh. Biasanya di bagian depan hampir tidak pernah kosong, apalagi kalau yang bermain adalah orkestra terkenal. Mungkin orangnya terlambat atau tidak jadi datang.

Kemudian tepat sebelum pintu-pintu ditutup dan acara dimulai, persis ketika Shintarou sudah siap memfokuskan semua perhatiannya ke arah para pemain, masuk satu penonton lagi. Ringan dan tidak terdengar, ia menyelinap melewati pintu ganda yang hanya terbuka setengah, langkahnya kecil tapi cepat; tanpa kata-kata langsung mengarah ke barisannya dan duduk di sebelah kanan Shintarou. Kejadiannya sebetulnya hanya seperti itu saja, lewat dalam beberapa detik. Lalu lampu-lampu dimatikan, dan si konduktor mulai berbicara menggunakan pengeras suara di tengah panggung.

Tapi di mata Shintarou, tidak sesederhana itu. Momen ia menolehkan kepala ke pintu adalah gerakan yang seketika dibencinya, karena mendadak semua yang ada dalam lensa penglihatannya menjadi mode lambat dan ia terpaku. Rasanya mirip drama-drama anak muda yang main mingguan di televisi, hanya saja tidak dilatarbelakangi dengan musik yang membuat jantung berdebar, cuma sisa-sisa petikan sumbang dari pemain alat musik gesek yang sedang membetulkan senar. Penonton yang terakhir masuk itu adalah seorang gadis berperawakan mungil, dengan rambut sepunggung yang merahnya terlihat bagai sulur-sulur api. Yang dikenakannya adalah sebuah gaun selutut berwarna putih simpel namun berkelas, dengan tas tangan kecil berwarna sama yang dikepitnya dengan satu tangan. Hak sepatunya tinggi, dan ia berjalan menggunakannya tanpa kesulitan sama sekali, entah bagaimana caranya mampu tetap gesit tanpa kehilangan keanggunan. Shintarou secara harfiah lupa menarik napas ketika gadis itu duduk di sampingnya.

Si konduktor itu boleh bicara apa saja, karena ia sudah sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Sambil sebisa mungkin menjaga kepalanya mengarah ke depan, ia berusaha memerhatikan orang di sebelahnya lebih banyak. Dari jarak yang sedekat ini, Shintarou bisa melihat wajahnya yang dilapisi bedak sangat tipis, serta bibir yang diwarnai merah muda. Tapi yang paling menangkap perhatiannya adalah matanya, yang berkilau seperti batu mulia dan dinaungi oleh bulu mata tebal nan cantik. (Jangan salah kira ya, Shintarou punya adik perempuan, dan dari itu saja ia sudah cukup belajar bagaimana membedakan bulu mata palsu dengan yang asli.) Matanya turun ke tangan si gadis yang berada di pangkuannya, elok dengan kuku-kuku yang rapi, perlahan membalik lembaran _booklet_ yang juga dimiliki Shintarou.

Ia berterima kasih pada pamannya untuk tiket itu, tapi sepanjang acara Shintarou hampir tidak bisa peduli apa yang sedang dimainkan. Ia hanya fokus pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya; di satu sisi merasa waswas ia akan sadar kalau dari tadi Shintarou terus-terusan berusaha melihat ke arahnya, di sisi yang lain merasa tersiksa harus didudukkan di sebelah bidadari yang bahkan tidak bisa diajaknya bicara.

Malam itu pun berlalu begitu saja hingga ke akhir acara. Tidak ada kejadian spesial lain, ataupun kejutan berikutnya dari takdir. Mereka tidak tiba-tiba berbincang dan Shintarou juga memang bukan tipe orang yang tahu bagaimana memulai percakapan (bukannya ia punya keberanian juga, _sih_ ). Meski diam-diam, ia sempat sengaja berjalan di belakang gadis itu ketika keluar dari ruang pertunjukan, pura-pura tidak mengikuti walau sebenarnya ia jelas-jelas sedang jadi penguntit. Dari belakang pun gadis itu kelihatan cantik, berjalan dengan lurus dan postur tegak, sementara rambutnya terayun-ayun seiring dengan langkahnya. Shintarou menyaksikannya hingga keluar dari gedung, menghilang ke dalam sedan hitam yang menjemputnya di depan lobi.

Bayangan akan gadis itu menghantuinya sepanjang perjalan pulang dengan kereta, seperti potongan dari sebuah lagu di bagian yang paling menyebalkan.

* * *

Nama kafe itu Champignon, letaknya strategis karena berada di daerah yang ramai anak muda, atau memang kebetulan saja berhasil menyewa tempat di dekat salah satu bangunan kampus dari universitas negeri yang paling unggul (serta universitas-universitas _lainnya_ ). Persis seperti namanya yang berarti jamur, Champignon sebenarnya hanyalah satu dari kedai kopi-kedai kopi _franchise_ itu yang menurut beberapa orang adalah simbol konsumerisme, perwujudan imperialisme budaya barat, penyebab turunnya kualitas masyarakat, atau _apalah_. Shintarou sebenarnya tidak pernah benar-benar peduli juga, toh dia juga ke sana kalau memang hanya ada perlunya saja, atau kalau sedang butuh kopi enak, atau kalau bosan menghadapi kesendirian apartemennya yang lompong khas orang tidak punya pacar. Ya begitulah.

Takao, sahabatnya, adalah orang yang mengenalkannya pada tempat ini (karena jelas Takao lebih gaul dan tahu tempat tongkrongan yang asyik, bukan Shintarou yang beda tipis dengan manusia gua). Shintarou pernah sekali bertanya kenapa nama kafenya susah diucapkan seperti itu, ia hanya agak tidak paham kenapa harus bergaya pakai nama yang kedengaran eksotis kalau malah jadi tidak ada orang yang tahu cara membacanya—sampai akhirnya di depan kafe ditulisi katakana-nya pula—dan Takao berkata karena _champignon_ adalah Bahasa Perancis dan Bahasa Perancis adalah bahasa yang romantis, maka diharapkan orang-orang kesepian yang datang ke sana sendirian pun juga berhasil menemukan pasangan idaman. Shintarou diam karena merasa tersindir.

Belakangan, Takao baru bilang kalau namanya yang menggunakan Bahasa Perancis itu cuma strategi pasar, biar laris.

Tapi mau _franchise_ atau bukan, jamur atau bukan, terkadang Shintarou juga pergi ke sana tanpa ditemani Takao, terutama setelah ia tahu banyak kenalannya yang bekerja paruh waktu. Bahkan teman SMA-nya juga bekerja di kafe itu—Kuroko Tetsuna, yang shift-nya ada hampir setiap sore ke malam di sepanjang minggu. Gadis berambut biru muda itu sudah hafal apa yang selalu dipesannya; sebagian karena Shintarou telah jadi langganan, sebagian mungkin karena seleranya saja yang monoton. Jadi Selasa sore itu, sama seperti malam-malam lainnya ketika Shintarou datang, ia hanya mengangguk menyapa Kuroko saat tiba di kasir dan gadis itu sudah tahu; selalu jenis minuman dan kudapan ringan yang sama, ia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot lagi menawarkan menu baru atau makanan tambahan, karena tahu Shintarou terlalu pelit untuk membeli yang harganya berbeda.

Ia pergi ke pojok terjauh yang berhadapan dengan pintu masuk, beruntung masih dapat menemukan satu tempat ( _sasuga_ peringkat Cancer yang menduduki posisi dua). Sore itu kafe sedang penuh dan semua meja terisi oleh tawa serta obrolan yang berisik. Ia agak heran karena ini bukan akhir minggu, sementara dirinya sendiri juga datang dengan maksud mengerjakan laporan—tapi ya sudahlah, toh ia masih bisa mengakalinya dengan memasang _earphone_ dan memutar musik.

Baru Shintarou duduk, baru juga mengendus wangi kopinya yang masih mengepulkan uap, tahu-tahu saja gadis berambut merah yang dilihatnya hampir sebulan lalu saat menonton orkestra melangkah masuk. Seketika tangannya gemetaran. Untung belum minum, kalau tidak pasti ia menyembur supaya dramatis. Sesaat ia pikir matanya salah, tapi Shintarou tidak akan bisa melupakan sosok itu; cara berjalannya yang melangkah kecil-kecil tapi cepat, posturnya yang anggun sekaligus tegas, dua pasang mata yang menatap ke depan menantang dunia.

Hari itu si gadis mengenakan blus marun berkerah hitam dengan lengan tiga perempat, dan rok hitam selutut yang mengembang cantik di pinggangnya yang langsing. Shintarou bukan pengamat apalagi pakar wanita, tapi pemahamannya cukup untuk menilai bahwa gadis ini memiliki selera yang baik. Lagi, ia tanpa sadar memandagi selagi gadis itu berjalan ke arah kasir, masih dengan langkah-langkah yang hampir tidak terdengar meski sandalnya yang feminin mengetuk di atas lantai ubin. Gadis itu rupanya menghabiskan waktu yang agak lebih lama dari sewajarnya ketika berbicara dengan Kuroko, sulit membaca gerak-gerik keduanya, tapi Shintarou berpikir kalau mereka mungkin saling mengenal. Ia kemudian bergeser ke tempat menunggu, menanti pesanannya tiba.

Terbagi antara laptop yang menyala dan gadis itu, Shintarou malah menyadari kalau rintik-rintik pertama hujan mulai membasahi kaca jendela yang berada di sebelah kirinya. _Memang selalu seperti ini_ , ia setengah mengutuk dalam hati, _Juni memang selalu hujan dan basah seperti ini_.

Saat mengalihkan matanya kembali, gadis itu sudah tidak ada. Shintarou tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana menghilangnya, tapi ketika matanya menelusuri bagian kasir pun ia tidak ada di sana. Ia sampai berpikir kalau gadis itu mungkin memang sungguhan makhluk kahyangan, yang turunnya sekali-sekali, muncul dan menghilang sesuka hati. Barangkali sehabis ini Shintarou harus lebih sering mengunjungi kuil biar suci, siapa tahu jadi lebih besar kesempatannya untuk didatangi.

Tiba-tiba saja, muncul suara dari belakang kursi, “Maaf, tapi semua meja lain sudah terisi, boleh aku duduk di sini?”

Shintarou mendongak. Gadis berambut merah itu berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya, sedang berbicara kepadanya. Untuk sesaat itu ia tidak mampu berkata-kata, malah benaknya yang berlari-lari; apa ini yang namanya berkah tak terduga, balasan karma baik, atau titik balik nasib? Tidak pernah terbayang juga kalau mereka bisa duduk semeja kalau bukan di mimpi-mimpi, tapi ini adalah angannya yang jadi kenyataan dan peruntungan terbaiknya sejak Januari, meski _omikuji **[1]**_ tahun barunya cuma dapat _suekichi **[2]**._

Ia menelan ludah. “Silakan.”

Sekilas si gadis memberinya senyum tipis, dan Shintarou seketika merasa seperti sedang mengalami kumat dari suatu penyakit jantung kronis.

“Ah,” ujar gadis itu, “kita mungkin harus berkenalan.” Senyumnya melebar. “Namaku Akashi Seiko. Kau Midorima Shintarou-kun, benar?”

Gadis itu tersenyum dan gadis itu _tahu namanya_. Gadis itu bernama Seiko—SE-I-KO—dan betapa Shintarou ingin mengetes mengucapkan nama itu di lidahnya. Mendadak ia merasa bersalah karena terakhir kali mengunjungi kuil hanyalah pada saat tahun baru. Shintarou berusaha membalas senyumnya, tapi mungkin tidak terlalu berhasil karena pada dasarnya ia memang sudah berwajah kaku, dan sekarang ditambah jadi benar-benar salah tingkah karena dihadapkan dengan gadis yang ditaksir. Tapi _setidaknya_ ia sudah berusaha, dan berharap mereka juga _setidaknya_ bisa berteman.

Shintarou baru mau _mengiyakan_ ketika Seiko, masih dengan senyumnya, melanjutkan, “Midorima-kun yang temannya Kazunari itu, kan?”

 

[1] Setrip kertas berisi ramalan peruntungan yang ada di kuil-kuil Shinto dan Buddha di Jepang.

[2] _Uncertain luck_ , pada dasarnya sih peruntungan yang belum jelas. Mungkin nasib kehidupan cinta Midorima memang perlu waktu supaya nggak terus-terusan suram.


End file.
